La Mina
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Un trío de aventureros es enviado desde Valle de las Sombras para recuperar una mina que ha sido tomada por unos mercenarios... Pero al parecer han llegado tarde. Personajes propios, no relacionado con ninguna novela de Forgotten.


**LA MINA**

_Dungeons & Dragons y Forgotten Realms son propiedad de Hasbro y Wizards of the Coast, y Devir y Timun Mas tienen los derechos aquí en España. Yo no me como un rosco escribiendo estas historias, así que ni se os ocurra denunciarme. Esta historia está basada en una partida que jugué, así que tendrá un par de cosas que resultarán extrañas. Se hacen cosas de lo más locas cuando uno juega al rol._

Imizael se inclinó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, y sintió deseos de vomitar. Debía llevar muerto medio día, aproximadamente, y a pesar del frío, el cadáver estaba empezando a hincharse. Las ropas sobre su cuerpo eran las de un guardia de Valle de las Sombras, su hogar. Junto a él, otro cadáver abotargado lucía las enseñas del grupo de mercenarios cuyos refuerzos habían aniquilado la noche anterior. La elfa se apartó de los cuerpos, sacudiendo su cabeza de cabellos negros y fijó sus ojos azul zafiro en sus dos compañeros. Eithan, un humano alto y fornido, moreno, de rasgos estoicos y ojos agudos, observaba a uno de los muertos. Imizael lo reconoció: era uno de los dos mercenarios que habían visto dos noches atrás en la posada, marchándose, probablemente a llevar noticias a sus compañeros en esa misma mina. Era un cuerpo enorme, y el hombre, que tenía la cabeza rapada, lucía un tatuaje con la forma de un remoraz, un gusano glaciar. Sí, era inconfundible. Imizael buscó al compañero del interfecto, pero del elfo dorado que iba con él no quedaba ni rastro.

-Mirad los cortes- anunció Eithan.

-Son delgados, y muy limpios- contestó la semielfa que estaba al lado de Eithan. De nombre Kyrra, aquella mujer pelirroja y de voluptuosas formas era una sacerdotisa de Lathander, y aunque no había parecido muy experimentada en el combate (tampoco es que Imizael se las diera de espadachina maravillosa), estaba claro que sabía tratar con la muerte, y observar los signos que esta dejaba.

-Son cortes de espada- asintió Eithan-. Pero nunca había visto unos iguales…

Imizael se acercó a un cadáver que no llevaba ni las insignias de uno y otro bando, y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Son cortes de espada drow- replicó a Eithan, mirando con fijeza el cuerpo del elfo oscuro a sus piés, su rostro endurecido.

Valle de las Sombras tenía entradas a la Antípoda Oscura, bien lo sabía Imizael. Pero no había esperado con encontrarse con sus "primos de piel oscura" en aquel lugar. Aquello, se dijo, era más grave de lo que pensaba.

-Así que contra esto se enfrentaron- musitó el paladín de Tyr tras ella-. Se debieron de aliar para hacerles frente.

-Pero no fue suficiente- susurró Imizael.

La muchacha elfa se giró hacia la cueva, que seguía más allá de la sala cavernosa.

-Debemos asegurarnos de que los elfos oscuros se han retirado. Si no, sus ataques harán demasiado daño al suministro del Valle.

-Adelante entonces- dijo Kyrra.

Eithan tomó una de las antorchas apagadas que había esparcidas por el suelo y la encendió. Con aquella luz, penetraron en la mina que habían ido a investigar.

El terreno, al principio, era descendente, y estaba lleno de traicioneros agujeros, y el trío tuvo dificultades para seguir el camino sin tropezar. Imizael habría pedido que bajaran en silencio, pero eso era del todo imposible: las cotas de mallas de sus dos compañeros producían chasquidos metálicos a cada paso. Aunque la elfa era capaz de caminar en absoluto silencio, era imposible que pudiera evitar el ruido que producían sus compañeros. Así, se contestó en ir preparada tras ellos, con su arco tensado presto para una flecha.

El túnel principal se hacía más y más estrecho a medida que avanzaban. Varios túneles más pequeños se abrían a los lados, pero prefirieron no abandonar el camino principal. Aunque era posible que los drows hubieran llegado por los túneles laterales, era improbable. Además, los tres se hubiera perdido en aquel laberinto de túneles escavados. Al cabo de una buena caminata, las paredes cambiaron: pasaron de ser las rugosas paredes de una mina a unas completamente lisas, construidas con un fanatismo de perfección que solo se podía encontrar en pocas razas. Por los grabados, Imizael reconoció de manera rápida y efectiva la manufactura drow. El túnel siguió durante unos doscientos metros más, con un suelo sin una sola grieta, hasta que llegó a un extraño cruce.

A su derecha, se abría un túnel aún más grande que aquel por el que habían entrado, con paredes lisas y un techo abovedado, que se perdía en la oscuridad, hacia abajo. Frente a ellos había una pequeña portezuela apenas camuflada, que parecía cerrada. A su izquierda se abría un túnel más pequeño, con tres escalones que subían, y que recordaba de alguna manera a una garita de guardia.

-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Kyrra.

-Hay algo que no me gusta del túnel grande- musitó en respuesta Imizael.

Eithan la miró, como evaluándola, pero Imizael no se preocupó en lo más mínimo. Eithan solía mirarlas así cuando decían algo que parecía extraño en ellas. Imizael, por su parte, confiaba en sus instintos en cierta medida. Aunque los drows eran tan dados al fasto o más que sus primos de piel clara, una construcción así tan cercana a la superficie era una rareza, y la elfa sospechaba que le daban alguna utilidad especial. Se llevó la mano al colgante que pendía de su cuello, de plata lacada, y que representaba a una hermosa doncella drow danzando bajo la luz de la luna con una espada en la mano: el símbolo de Eilistraee, la diosa drow de la danza y la luz de la luna. Era cierto, bien lo sabía, que había varias comunidades de elfos oscuros viviendo en la superficie, pero no era habitual que habitaran en cuevas cercanas a la superficie… Y le preocupaba en cierta medida lo que pudieran haber traído con ellos.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a la puerta y, antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir nada, giró el picaporte. No pasó nada, pero cuando Kyrra se volvió, se encontró con Eithan pálido y con Imizael sentada en el suelo, más pálida de lo que ya de por sí era.

-Está cerrada- anunció.

Imizael vio a Eithan abrir y cerrar la boca, volverla a abrir y, finalmente, darlo por perdido.

-Bien, entonces- dijo, mientras ayudaba a Imizael a ponerse en pie-. Vayamos por el túnel de la izquierda.

Imizael asintió con la cabeza.

Eithan fue el primero en subir los escalones, espada en mano, seguido de Kyrra. Imizael iba la última. Pronto se dio cuenta que la estatura de Eithan era para ella un estorbo. Era más grande que ella, y el pasadizo era más estrecho de lo que ella pensaba, por lo que colgó su arco al hombro y desenfundo su estoque, apenas una aguja de metal fina, pero perfectamente templada por los enanos del Valle de la Daga. No se habían adentrado mucho en el túnel cuando comenzaron a escuchar ruidos: gritos de dolor y angustia, que empezaron de repente. Imizael dio un salto, asustada y horrorizada por aquellos sonidos.

Eithan las detuvo para escuchar. Imizael aguzó su oído tanto como pudo. Entre los gritos y gemidos de aquel desdichado podían oírse palabras. Imizael las reconocía: era el idioma de los drow. Era tan sonoro y musical como lo podía ser el idioma de los elfos de la superficie, pero rezumaba crueldad y resultaba algo retorcido. Apenas podía distinguir las palabras que se pronunciaban, pero parecían estar burlándose de la persona que estaba sufriendo.

-Están torturando a alguien- musitó el paladín, con el odio patente en su voz.

-¡Vamos!- repuso Kyrra. Ella también se sentía enfadada por el hecho de que los elfos oscuros estuvieran torturando a un inocente.

Siguieron andando. A pesar de que Eithan y Kyrra no paraban de hacer ruido, los gritos de dolor sofocaban el sonido de su marcha. Se detuvieron a unos pocos metros del final, inseguros de qué era lo que debían hacer. Por lo que veían, el túnel desembocaba en el extremo de una cámara que no parecía excesivamente grande. No podían acercarse más y mirar en el interior sin ser avistados, y les preocupaba no saber el número de enemigos que pudiera haber.

-Puedo ir a mirar yo- ofreció Imizael-. Soy más silenciosa, y sé como moverme. Echaré un vistazo y volveré.

-Estaremos cerca- asintió Eithan.

Tanto él como Kyrra la acompañaron hasta la mitad del trecho que les separaba de la abertura, pero a partir de allí la bardo avanzó todo lo silenciosa que pudo, y asomó su morena cabeza a la semioscuridad, sus ojos pasando rápidamente a la infravisión. No se atrevía a introducir mucho el resto de su cuerpo, por temor a ser vista, pero no tardó en descubrir que sus precauciones eran excesivas. Había tres drows en la sala, tres varones. Los tres estaban tremendamente atentos al ser que se retorcía de dolor sobre un potro de tortura. Uno de ellos parecía entretenerse en hacer dibujos en el hombro de su prisionero con una daga. Imizael retrocedió, intentando calmar la rabia que hacía bullir su sangre, y alcanzó a sus dos compañeros.

-Son tres- explicó-. Dos con espadas, otro con látigo y daga. Están... están...- se atragantó. Kyrra le puso una mano en el hombro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. No hacía faltara que se explicara-. No están atentos a la entrada, creo que podremos darles un susto.

-Bien- dijo Eithan-, este es el plan. Yo entraré primero y me haré cargo de uno con una espada. Kyrra, ¿puedes encargarte del segundo?

-Sí, claro. Eso le deja el del látigo a Imi, ¿no?

-Intentaré acabar con él rápido y echaros una mano- dijo el humano.

-No te preocupes tanto por nosotras- replicó la elfa-. Podemos valernos.

Eithan hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Los tres tomaron posiciones y corrieron al combate.

El paladín entró el primero, antorcha en la mano izquierda y espada en la derecha, con un rugido ensordecedor. Los tres elfos oscuros se volvieron, y el primero recibió un golpe de la antorcha en la cara, pues Eithan la había arrojado con un formidable tiro. La antorcha se apagó, y por un momento reinó la oscuridad, pero apenas unos segundos, hasta que hubo un súbito estallido de luz: Kyrra e Imizael habían encantado su espada y uno de sus brazales con un hechizo de luz. Los drows se vieron atontados por la súbita claridad, pero aquel estado duró apenas un par de segundos.

El paladín intercambió varios tajos y paradas con su drow, que estaba todavía dolido del golpe con la antorcha y del fogonazo de luz blanca de la sacerdotisa y de la bardo. No tardó mucho en quebrar las defensas de su adversario, y de un portentoso tajo abrió el vientre del infortunado elfo oscuro, apartándolo de un manotazo y enviándolo al suelo, de donde no se levantaría ya.

Kyrra lanzó una exclamación, y apartó de un fuerte golpe con su maza a su adversario. Demasiado tarde. El tercer elfo oscuro, armado con el látigo, usó su arma para que quedara enroscada en el brazo derecho de Imizael. Kyrra lanzó un nuevo golpe de maza contra su adversario, con tal fuerza que aplastó la caza torácica del drow. Los dos, paladín y sacerdotisa, se lanzaron al rescate de la bardo, que forcejeaba para que su enemigo no la arrastrara hasta un punto en que pudiera acuchillarla a placer.

Imizael dio un tirón desesperado, con un grito. Lo siguiente solo podía tener como explicación un milagro, porque a pesar de la carencia de la pequeña elfa, esta consiguió arrancar el arma de las manos de su captor. Durante un instante, ella miró el látigo que colgaba de su brazo, y el drow miró la mano que se había quedado sin arma, completamente atontado. La primera en reaccionar fue Imizael, que se lanzó sobre su adversario, con el estoque delante. El primer ataque salió desviado, y abrió una larga línea roja en el brazo del anonadado drow. El segundo fue desviado por la daga. El tercer fondo penetró las defensas y atravesó la carne por una juntura de la armadura. El elfo oscuro la miró incrédulo, antes de que sus ojos se apagaran por completo. Imizael apartó su espada con una expresión entre asqueada y triste.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz preocupada de Kyrra, mientras la sacerdotisa llegaba a su lado.

Imizael asintió, y se giró hacia el cautivo que los drows habían estado torturando, para soltar una exclamación ahogada.

-¡Es el elfo de la posada!

Estaba semiinconsciente, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Todo su torso estaba cubierto por los verdugones del látigo y cortes de la daga. Los ojos verdes la miraron, una leve chispa de reconocimiento mezclada con algo de temor, bastante agradecimiento y mucho alivio. Imizael había tenido apenas una visión fugaz de los rasgos suaves y la piel tostada de un elfo dorado, así como los cabellos rubios que habían estado sujetos en una coleta y ahora se esparcían alrededor de la cabeza apoyada en la madera del potro de tortura.

Eithan dio un paso hacia el potro de tortura, alzando la espada. Imizael y Kyrra le miraron sin comprender que era lo que pretendía hacer, hasta que se dieron cuenta... Tyr era el dios de la justicia... Y aquel elfo había participado en muertes y en el intento de causar daños al Valle de las Sombras. Eso, solo contando aquellas cosas que ellos tres conocían.

-Comprendes que tienes que pagar por tus pecados, ¿verdad?- dijo Eithan, una expresión adusta, impasible, en su rostro.

El elfo le miró, y simplemente cerró los ojos, como si aceptara su destino.

-¡NO!- exclamó Imizael, y se interpuso entre Eithan y el elfo.

El paladín la miró, el ceño fruncido. Imizael sintió los ojos de su defendido clavados en la espalda. Kyrra parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Imi!- rugió Eithan-. Este tipo ha causado daños y muertes a gente de tu propia tierra. ¿Cómo puedes defenderle?

Lejos de acobardarse, Imizael le plantó cara con su mejor arma: su locuacidad.

-Eithan, por favor. Es un mercenario. Hace lo que se le ordena, porque es su deber. Cumplía órdenes, era lo único que podía hacer. Revelarse contra su capitán es como si tú te revelaras contra tu superior. Las muertes, los problemas... ¡Él no es el verdadero culpable, solo un instrumento! ¿De qué te va a servir matar al instrumento?

El ceño de Eithan se hizo más marcado. Imizael le sostuvo la mirada con toda su voluntad. Al final, Eithan lanzó un bufido y se apartó, envainando su espada con gesto enfadado.

-Muy bien, ¡pero estará bajo tu responsabilidad!

Imizael sonrió y abrazó a Eithan por detrás.

-¡Gracias por escuchar!- tras lo que se dedicó a cortar las cuerdas que mantenían atrapado al elfo.

El paladín se alejó refunfuñando y se unió a Kyrra, que estaba investigando las celdas que se abrían a los lados de la sala. Imizael acabó de liberar al elfo y lo ayudó a sentarse con dificultad. Ignoró la exclamación de sorpresa de Kyrra, mientras se apresuraba a tratar las heridas de su "paciente". Apenas si pudo lavarlas con un trapo y con algo de agua que llevaba en su odre, y vendarlas con la capa rasgada de uno de los elfos oscuros. Había oído hablar de las _piwafwis_ drows, y estaba segura de que no se habrían rasgado con tanta facilidad, aunque decidió dejar el detalle para cuando no tuviera temas más acuciantes que tratar.

Oyó el cántico de una oración a Lathander, y por un momento se asomó a mirar qué era lo que hacía que Kyrra estuviera recurriendo a los poderes que le concedía su dios. Pero pronto vio que la sacerdotisa estaba atendiendo a un enano que había estado encerrado en una de las celdas, lo que la tranquilizó (había esperado en parte un ataque). Volvió a su tarea, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes del elfo, mucho más despiertos de lo que habían estado antes. Sobresaltó en cierta medida a Imizael.

-Gracias- susurró él. Estaba ligeramente ronco, pero aún así su voz sonaba melodiosa. Ella le sonrió e hizo un ligero gesto de cabeza, quitándole importancia, mientras acababa de tratar sus heridas.

En ese mismo momento, Kyrra y Eithan aparecieron, ayudando a un enano que parecía bastante conmocionado, pero por lo demás en mejor estado de salud que el elfo torturado.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que vayamos aclarando qué ha pasado aquí.

Fue el enano el que habló.

-Supongo que estaréis aquí por la banda de mercenarios que nos había atacado- dijo-. Bueno, de lo malo no fueron lo peor. Nos habían atado y tenían un plan para contaminar el hierro de la mina, pero no lo pudieron poner en práctica, La pasada noche apareció un auténtico ejército de drows, y tuvimos que pelear todos codo con codo. Pero no sirvió de mucho…

-Habíamos estado esperando refuerzos esa noche, pero nunca llegaron- continuó el elfo-. Debieron encontrarse con un enemigo formidable.

Los tres compañeros se miraron unos a otros. Así que, en cierta medida, pensaba con horror Imizael, todas aquellas muertes eran en parte consecuencia de sus actos… Sacudió la cabeza. No podían saber lo que iba a ocurrir, e hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, pensó. Se volvió hacia el elfo, que le estaba dirigiendo una significativa mirada. Él lo sabía, pero no les culpaba, al parecer.

-No sé por qué no nos mataron- siguió narrando el enano-. Probablemente me querían para que les hiciera un mapa de las minas, con las vetas más importantes. Sospecho que al abraza-árboles solo le querían para divertirse un rato.

-Tienen planes mayores- dijo el elfo-. Tengo un ligero conocimiento del idioma de los drow, y estaban hablando de informar a su señor

Imizael frunció el delicado ceño.

-¿"Señor"?- repitió.

Como respuesta obtuvo una afirmación con la cabeza. Llevada por la curiosidad, Imizael se acercó al cuerpo de uno de los elfos oscuros y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias, hasta sacar una pequeña bolsita, en la que, además de un par de fruslerías, encontró el emblema de los seguidores de Lolth.

-Pensaba que, siguiendo a un "señor", serían seguidores de Vhaeraun- explicó a la tácita pregunta de los presentes-. Tendríamos que investigar un poco más, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los elfos oscuros tomen al asalto el Valle.

-Pero tendríamos que equiparnos mejor- replicó Kyrra-. O traer más gente.

-Sospecho que el asalto no tardará en llegar- advirtió el elfo-. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Podemos bajar por la escalera- ofreció el enano-, echar un vistazo y volver con un informe más adecuado. Han guardado el equipo básico en un almacén cerca de aquí, yo traeré equipamiento.

El enano desapareció durante un momento por el túnel, caminando por el mismo con una absoluta confianza. Al poco, reapareció con un par de justillos de cuero sucios de polvo y arena, una maza con la que trabajaban en las minas, y la ballesta de un guardia con una buena provisión de proyectiles.

-Toma, muchacho- le dijo al elfo-. Creo que esos drows del demonio se llevaron tu arco abajo, te tendrá que bastar con esto.

-Bastará- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, junto con un fino chasquido al montar el disparador de la ballesta. Tras preparar el arma a distancia, se hizo con una espada que había llevado uno de los elfos oscuros.

-¿Bajamos por el túnel principal, o intentamos abrir la puerta pequeña?- interrogó Kyrra.

-Sigo pensando- dijo Imizael, rebuscando entre las prendas de los drows muertos (algo que le valió una mirada enojada de Eithan)-, que el túnel principal me da mala espina. Si preparan un asalto, temo que vayan a llevar algo por allí que seguro que no nos hará gracia.

La elfa soltó una queda exclamación de júbilo cuando recuperó un manojo de llaves, entre las cuales había una cuidadosamente labrada, y que parecía muy similar a los diseños de la puerta pequeña.

-Creo- anunció-, que podremos abrir la puerta pequeña.

El enano y el elfo acabaron de prepararse, y pronto el quinteto se dirigió, con todo el sigilo que les fue posible, y que no era mucho, hacia la puerta. Imizael abrió con la llave grabada y se encontraron con una larga y amplia escalera de caracol. Observaron todos que dicha escalera estaba construida de tal forma que resultaba mucho más fácil defenderla desde abajo que desde arriba. Bajaron de dos en dos, Eithan y el enano abriendo la marcha, con Kyrra justo detrás de ellos, y los dos elfos en último lugar. La escalera parecía no tener fin, y la oscuridad parecía más espesa allí donde la luz de los objetos que Imizael y Kyrra habían encantado no llegaba. Por fin, les pareció ver un resplandor. Se detuvieron justo antes de que la escalera finalizara, ocultos por la enorme pilastra de piedra que hacía de base para la espiral de la escalera. Eithan acertó a asomar la cabeza para observar lo que había más allá.

-Hay una pared a la izquierda, está llena de fuegos fatuos.- describió el paladín tras volver a una posición oculta-. Da a un saliente con entrada a varios túneles, hay dos elfos oscuros haciendo guardia. Al otro extremo parece haber una plataforma con una especie de trono, y en la pared una abertura del tamaño del túnel grande de arriba.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- interrogó Kyrra en voz baja.

-Debemos actuar rápidamente, creo que hay una escalera que sube al saliente. Si eliminamos a los dos guardias antes de que den la alarma…

-Tal vez podamos dispararles mientras el resto corre hacia ellos- ofreció Imizael-. Tal vez así podríamos detenerlos.

-Por mi parte parece el mejor plan- asintió Kyrra.

-Si el plan implica machacar cráneos drow, me doy por satisfecho- ofreció el enano.

-No creo que encontremos un sistema mejor con el poco tiempo que tenemos- meditó Eithan-. Me parece que tendremos que contentarnos con esto.

-Bien, entonces, ¡preparémonos!

Los cinco tomaron posiciones y, a una señal de Eithan, pusieron en marcha el plan. El paladín, la sacerdotisa y el enano se lanzaron a todo correr hacia las escaleras que subían al saliente, mientras los dos elfos se colocaron al principio de la escalera y dispararon. Los elfos oscuros tardaron en reaccionar ante el ataque, pero pronto se lanzaron a la carrera hacia un extraño artilugio con aspecto de gong que estaba al final del saliente. El dardo del elfo golpeó en la espalda al drow y lo envió dando tumbos al suelo. La flecha de Imizael golpeó al vigía en una pierna, pero a pesar de todo este consiguió llegar hasta el gong y golpearlo.

El sonido reverberó en toda la caverna. Un nuevo ruido, de piedra resbalando sobre piedra, se impuso sobre el sonido del gong. Imizael alzó la vista y observó, horrorizada, como se le venía encima un gigantesco bloque de piedra. Se quedó paralizada, incapaz de esquivar la enorme roca, solo viendo como se hacía más y más grande…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó una voz tras ella.

Imizael sintió un tirón hacia abajo y hacia delante, se encontró rodando por el suelo junto a otro cuerpo. Se detuvieron, e Imizael abrió los ojos para encontrar que su salvador, que todavía la sujetaba firmemente, era el elfo que había estado a su espalda.

-Gracias- musitó ella-. Creo que hemos quedado en paz- añadió, separándose de él.

-Creo que es muy pronto para decir eso- replicó el elfo, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

Eithan, Kyrra y el enano habían retrocedido escaleras abajo, mientras el saliente se empezaba a llenar de más y más elfos oscuros, un verdadero ejército de ellos. Los cinco se agruparon cerca de la salida sellada, sus armas prestas, esperando el ataque en masa que pensaban iba a seguir a aquella melodramática pausa. Pero los drows se contentaron con observar desde su seguro parapeto, impidiendo que pudieran subir al saliente.

-¿Por qué no se mueven?- interrogó Kyrra, nerviosa.

-Esperan algo- musitó en respuesta Eithan.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. En el pedestal, con una explosión de magia, apareció una criatura alta, delgada y con piel violácea, de ojos lechosos y bulbosos y largos tentáculos en lugar de una barbilla. Imizael lanzó un gemido al reconocer a la criatura.

-¡Un illita!

-Así que eso es lo que les estaba controlando- el murmullo del elfo se parecía mucho al gruñido de un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

_Bienvenidos, seres de la superficie_, sonó una voz en sus cabeza, probablemente se tratara de la comunicación telepática de la que hacían uso los conocidos como desolladores mentales. _Es una pena que no vayáis a llegar más lejos, pero sois una amenaza para nuestros planes._

-¿Nuestros?- susurró Kyrra.

El enano se lanzó hacia delante, confiando en su capacidad innata para resistir cualquier ataque mágico o mental, pero un fuerte temblor le envió al suelo. El temblor se repitió rítmicamente. Y del enorme túnel tras la plataforma surgieron cinco reptilianas cabezas, unidas por sus respectivos cuellos a un solo cuerpo. Todos ellos pudieron reconocer al monstruo con total certeza: era una hidra. Y, aunque el illita la tenía de mascota, parecía bastante salvaje… y hambrienta.

Con un grito de angustia ante la precaria situación del enano, Eithan se lanzó hacia delante, seguido de cerca por Kyrra. El enano, sin embargo, se las arregló para ponerse en pie y blandir su maza, que golpeó en una de las escamosas cabezas, que se elevó lanzando un sonoro rugido de dolor. Rugido que se repitió cuando una flecha y un virote se clavaron en los resquicios de sus escamas. Aquello dio suficiente tiempo al paladín y a la sacerdotisa a alcanzar al monstruo. Eithan lanzó un fondo que clavó profundamente la espada en el cuerpo de la bestia, y al retirar el acero un borbotón de sangre de un color tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Kyrra, por su lado, golpeó el costado escamoso de la hidra, quebrando las escamas.

Rugiendo de dolor y furia, las cinco cabezas descendieron sobre sus tres atacantes más cercanos, sus mandíbulas chasqueando. Kyrra esquivó una y golpeó con el escudo a otra, haciendo que se alejara de ella, mientras Eithan se las arreglaba para mantener a ralla a otra. El enano esquivó por unos instantes una de las cabezas, golpeando con su maza y aplastando el cráneo de la misma, sin prestar atención a la quinta cabeza, que se alzaba sobre él, y que descendió a una velocidad de vértigo, cerrando sus mandíbulas alrededor del infortunado guerrero. El enano no gritó, pero pataleó hasta que los potentes músculos de la mandíbula del gigantesco reptil le aplastaron la caja torácica, matándolo en ese momento. Los compañeros observaron, horrorizados, como la hidra devoraba al infortunado enano.

Imizael alzó su arco, enfurecida y entristecida, y una flecha se clavó profundamente en la garganta del monstruo. La cabeza rugió, se movió de un lado a otro, hasta que un virote atravesó su globo ocular. El cuello correspondiente se dobló hacia atrás, moribundo. Aún así, quedaban tres cabezas vivas, que atacaban sin descanso a los dos combatientes a sus pies. Un certero golpe de la maza de Kyrra, sin embargo, quebró el sinuoso cuello de una de dichas cabezas. Y Eithan, furioso y desesperado, lanzó un tajo contra el vientre del monstruo. Su espada atravesó las escamas, seccionando músculo tras músculo, cortando órganos vitales. Los dos, humano y semielfa, se apartaron rápidamente de la hidra. Esta, herida al fin de muerte, se balanceó, desplomándose por fin, muerta.

Los dos elfos se apresuraron a aproximarse al agotado paladín y a la sacerdotisa, cuando Eithan cayó al suelo, derribado como si fuera el tronco de un árbol. El illita, al que habían olvidado en su enfrentamiento con la hidra, se había puesto en pie. Probablemente había lanzado una descarga mental contra Eithan, pensó una angustiada Imizael, mientras volvía a alzar su arco desde una distancia algo más segura y disparaba una flecha que fue a golpear el hombro del desollador mental. Este siseó, enfadado, mientras Kyrra apartaba a Eithan rápidamente del peligro. La semielfa tomó una varita que llevaba colgada del cinto, y la apuntó hacia un punto cercano al illita, activándola con la palabra de mando. Hubo una ligera explosión, con una nube de humo, y de la misma surgió un perro, más grande de lo normal, tan perfecto que no podía ser un perro del plano material. El animal encantado se lanzó a morder las piernas del illita, mientras Imizael y el elfo cubrían la retirada de Kyrra arrastrando a Eithan. El desollador mental, por su parte, intentó deshacerse del animal invocado, pero Kyrra siguió invocando a los animales, perros y tejones, que le permitía obtener la estirada vara de madera.

Un chasquido y un juramento en élfico a su lado llamó la atención de Imizael, y giró la cabeza, preocupada. El elfo le devolvió la mirada. En sus manos, la ballesta se había quedado atascada, dejándola inútil. Podría haberlo arreglado, pero aquello llevaba más tiempo del que ellos tenían. El elfo soltó la ballesta, dejándola caer al suelo, y desenvainó la espada de adamantita que había arrebatado del cuerpo del drow. Con un simple gesto de despedida a la elfa, se lanzó contra el desesperado illita.

-¡¡NO!- chilló Imizael, pero era demasiado tarde. El elfo alcanzó al desollador mental y lanzó un tajo que rasgó parte de la carne de la criatura.

El illita lanzó un grito burbujeante, y lanzó los tentáculos contra su nuevo adversario. Dos de ellos fallaron, pero otros dos golpearon el rostro del elfo, se agarraron a su piel y penetraron por debajo de ella. El dolor era intenso, y dejó inconsciente al joven elfo, sujeto apenas por los delgados y carnosos brazos y los tentáculos que le aprisionaban la cabeza. Imizael alzó una flecha, intentando acabar con su enemigo antes de que este absorbiera el cerebro de su compañero, pero el temor de que pudiera herir al elfo en lugar de al desollador mental hizo que la flecha saliera alta, y ni siquiera rozara al monstruo. Con desesperación tensó el arco una vez más, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde.

Kyrra se lanzó sobre el monstruo, desesperada. El desollador mental liberó de su brazo y sus tentáculos al elfo, que cayó al suelo, inmóvil, y comenzó a trazar con las manos los gestos de un hechizo que le teleportaría lejos. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de entonar su hechizo cuando la maza de la sacerdotisa pasó demasiado cerca de él. Se giró, evitando el ataque a duras penas, y se volvió, para comprender su error solo un segundo antes de que la flecha se clavara en su pecho.

Imizael arrojó a un lado su arco, ignorando a las varias decenas de elfos oscuros que se miraban unos a otros, confundidos, y que empezaban a alejarse, por los túneles por los que habían entrado, poniendo distancia entre ellos y la luz de los fuegos fatuos y de la luminosidad de la maza y el brazalete encantados. La bardo corrió al lado del elfo, y comprobó que estaba todavía vivo, aunque no por mucho tiempo si no hacía algo: no solo las heridas que habían dejado los tentáculos, sino también algunas de las que ella había tratado, estaban sangrado. Imizael se volvió hacia Kyrra, pero la sacerdotisa ya estaba dirigiendo las oraciones a su dios para curar a Eithan. Imizael no podía contar con ese poder curador.

Cerró los ojos, desesperada. ¡Si ella supiera cómo curar heridas! Pero solo sabía hacer pequeños trucos, torcer un poco la Urdimbre para que funcionara de una manera muy sutil y específica, como la luz que emanaba su brazalete. Su mente daba vueltas, ¿qué podía hacer? Él les había ayudado a pesar de que en cualquier momento se podría haber ido. Era su adversario y se había unido a ellos. No podía permitir que muriera, pero, ¿qué era lo que ella podía hacer?

En medio de la desesperación, algo en su mente, una canción, una melodía nueva empezó a tomar forma, y casi inadvertidamente Imizael se aferró a aquella canción de significado oculto. Apenas las notas comenzaron a surgir de su voz, y la música se hacía física, sintió el poder de la canción. Incapaz de detener el flujo musical, la elfa se dejó llevar por aquel hechizo, cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la melodía. Sintió la fuerza que requería de ella y cuando la armoniosa canción finalizó, se sintió más agotada que nunca en su vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Suspiró, aliviada cuando comprobó que la mayor parte de las heridas estaban curadas, y que el elfo tumbado en el suelo la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras intentaba erguirse.

-¿Qué… qué has hecho?- preguntó, confuso, mientras conseguía quedar sentado gracias a la ayuda de Imizael.

-No lo sé… No sabía que pudiera hacerlo- musitó ella.

Miraron a los otros dos. Eithan se había recuperado de su herida y abrazaba a una llorosa Kyrra, que expresaba lo preocupada que estaba. El paladín volvió los ojos hacia Imizael, que sonreía suavemente. La elfa se levantó, ayudando a su congénere a ponerse en pie, y los dos se reunieron con Eithan y Kyrra.

-Parece ser que esto ha acabado bien para todos- musitó el elfo.

-No para todos- el rostro adusto de Eithan mostró la tristeza por la muerte del enano del que ni siquiera habían averiguado el nombre.

-Luchó bien, y tuvo una muerte que otros muchos hubieran deseado- replicó el elfo-. Bien, los elfos oscuros dejaron de estar bajo el control del illita y han escapado, pero no sé si alguno sentirá el deseo de enfrentarse a unos agotados moradores de la superficie. Tomaré mis cosas y me marcharé.

-Espera- dijo Eithan, poniéndose en pie penosamente-. No puedo dejar que te vayas así. Aunque siguieras órdenes, has cometido un crimen y debes pagar por ello.

-¡Eithan!- exclamó Imizael, pero una mirada del paladín la hizo retroceder.

-Los dos no estamos en condiciones de exigir nada el uno al otro- dijo el elfo-. Solo deseo marcharme a casa y poner fin a esta pesadilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo en ello, pero no antes de que me des tu palabra de que, una vez salgamos de aquí, no volverás a pisar nunca el Valle de las Sombras, ni desearás mal a sus habitantes.

Hubo un destello extraño en los ojos del elfo.

-Tienes mi palabra de que no volveré a pisar esta tierra ni a desearle mal. Pero, por ahora, he de recuperar mi arco… Y la espada de mi amigo.

Encontraron ambos objetos, junto con varios pergaminos y una buena pila de monedas de oro, en la plataforma con el trono en el que se había sentado el illita. El elfo tomó ambas armas, un arco de madera oscura con un repujado en el que se veían estilizadas hojas, y un espadón que tuvo que arrastrar consigo. Kyrra e Imizael insistieron en que el resto del tesoro encontrado debía repartirse en partes iguales, pero el elfo se negó, alegando que solo necesitaba lo suficiente para llegar a su hogar. Aún así, el dinero que le entregó el trío de aventureros era más que suficiente para hacer el viaje un par de veces. Dado que la escalera por la que habían bajado estaba obstaculizada por el enorme bloque de piedra, optaron por usar el túnel por el que había salido la hidra, y que tras muchas vueltas desemboco en el cruce que los tres compañeros habían encontrado. Desde allí les resultó fácil en extremo encontrar la salida.

Sobre ellos, el sol se acercaba ya al horizonte. Era fascinante pensar la cantidad de tiempo que habían pasado bajo tierra, pensó Imizael, mientras veía a Kyrra saltar alegremente al ver de nuevo el sol y el cielo que empezaba a tornarse anaranajado.

-Bien- dijo el elfo detrás de ella-, aquí se separan nuestros caminos. Si he de cumplir la palabra que le he dado a ese guardián, deberé ponerme en camino rápido.

Imizael se volvió hacia el elfo.

-Aún no sabemos tu nombre- dijo ella-. Ya sé que tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, pero…

-Derrick- contestó él, haciendo una reverencia burlona-. Mi nombre es Derrick.

-Y yo soy Imizael. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Lo hubiera sido más, si se hubiera dado en circunstancias distintas. Hasta la vista, Imizael.

Y antes de que la muchacha pudiera responderle, el elfo se marchó.

Eithan se acercó a Imizael. Se había mantenido apartado durante el rato en que los dos habían estado conversando, vigilando al elfo.

-¿Crees que cumplirá su palabra?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Creo que sí, que la cumplirá. Al menos, la parte de no causarle mal a mi gente.

-Seguramente le volveremos a ver.

-Lo dudo- replicó Imizael-. Lo dudo mucho.

Los dos se unieron a Kyrra, y volvieron a recorrer el camino que les llevaría a Valle de las Sombras, donde tal vez no les esperara una recompensa en oro, pero sí una cama, una comida, y unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. A veces esa era la mejor recompensa.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic de Forgotten. Quería hacer uno corto con Imizael, una bardo elfo de la luna con la que jugué y que posteriormente se convirtió en una discípula del dragón, y Derrick, un arquero arcano del que Imi se había encaprichado. Pensaba hacerlo a partir del momento en el que dejamos de jugar por causas de fuerza mayor, pero… Luego se me ocurrió que mejor era que hiciera el momento en que se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez._

_La verdad es que es algo flojete, supongo que eso me pasa por intentar ajustarme a los recuerdos de la partida. Quiero escribir algo más de esta pareja, tengo algunos planes para ellos, aunque no sé si esto se quedará, como siempre, en agua de borrajas. Ese y el fanfic largo que tendría planeado para Bronwin y Elaith (eso sí que es una mezcla potencialmente peligrosa)_

_Por cierto, si no lo digo, reviento. Me enorgullezco de ser la primera persona que escribe en un fanfic de Forgotten Realms en español que ni tiene que ver con las novelas de Salvatore. ¡¡Squeeeeee!_


End file.
